mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Spades Slick
Spades Slick is the notorious leader of the Midnight Crew. Spades is of a Problem Sleuth height, is physically capable, and wears a trench coat much like his Sleuthy counterpart. He is able to wield shadow-based magic using cards to project his powers, but Spades often prefers to solve his problems with violence Biography The Midnight Crew originated as Agents of Derse in the Trolls' session of SBURB. Spades Slick is the Trolls' version of Jack Noir . Jack formed an alliance with Karkat Vantas , cooperating with the trolls to remove the Black Queen from power. Jack, the Black Queen, the Hegemonic Brute , the Draconian Dignitary , and the Courtyard Droll ended up exiled to the destroyed Alternia. As an exile, Jack Noir took on the name Scurrilous Straggler and wore wrappings similar to the Wayward Vagabond, only with a Spade on the side. Due to time travel shenanigans he sees his future self and takes a moment to approve how plain and serviceable his hat is. He never suspects that the stylish stranger is in fact himself. At some point, the Scurrilous Straggler took on the identity of Spades Slick and formed the Midnight Crew along with three of his fellow exiles. Spades and the Midnight Crew would rebuild society in the form of a Film Noir-style cityscape where they would compete with rival gangs such as The Felt. On one occasion, the Midnight Crew attacked the mansion of the Felt's boss, Lord English. While at the mansion, the Crew killed most of the Felt, but Hearts Boxcars, Diamonds Droog, and Clubs Deuce were killed by temporal distortion. As Spades attempted to unlock the vault to Lord English's treasure, the Black Queen reappeared, now a member of the Felt by the name of Snowman. Snowman destroyed the key to the treasure, removed Spades's arm, and locked him in the vault. However, by flipping his sprite, Spades was able to use the barcode on his arm to enter the vault. Inside was a computer with twelve screens. The only active screen showed Karkat. Recognizing the young troll, Spades began to type Karkat a message. Personality Spades is very black and white in his judgments, and quickly makes decisions with little to no forethought. His reactions to given commands are of swift and clear certainty. He will do the things he says he will do, or he will quickly end whatever he doesn't want to do. He is very temperamental, and is almost as irritable as Diamonds Droog. When Spades is not involved with violence, his countenance is often surly and vulgar, albeit outwardly quiet. He keeps his thoughts to himself and responds with action rather than words. He is not very good at uttering cold blooded one liners, instead letting his knives do the talking for him. In the Blood Spade adventure he is seen using Occam's Razor to solve the problem of the pinned heist plans quickly and simply. If completely frustrated, he will succumb to soul-blackening rage and sport an unnecessarily elaborate assortment of fancy blades. In the Intermission he deals with whatever is in his way by often stabbing it or ignoring it. He seems to care a great deal what others (particularly Snowman) think of him, as he throws down his hat in disgust when she sees him Riding his Horse Hitcher and pretending to joust, claiming that he'll never live it down. He also berates Hearts Boxcar for leaving his SMUT around while privately assuring himself that no one would ever find him leaving "Terrier Fancy Magazine" lying around... and even if they did, that could be ANYBODY's copy. Inventory Spades and the other Midnight Crew members have a peculiar inventory set up where they can wield five weapons - all of them suffering from that same confusing and retarded glitch in Problem Sleuth. Spades' weapon of choice is the Cast Iron Horse Hitcher/Ace of Spades. His other weapons include a Double Edged Sword/Eight of Spades, the Bait and Switchblade/Seven of Spades, the Saber Rattle/Four of Spades, and Occam's Razor/King of Spades. He later equips Crowbar's Crowbar, Snowman's Cigarette Holder/Lance, the Butterfly Effect Knife, and the Rapier Wit. Spades carries the rest of his inventory in his trusty Deck of Cards, which is also a War Chest. The Chest contains Spades' Heist Map, Vendetta Itinerary, Aradia Megido's Crosbytop Computer, a Backup Hat, a Spades Key/Rules for Blackjack card, and an assortment of bladed weapons of great variety, from swords to daggers. As a throwback to Problem Sleuth, he keeps two Licorice Scotty Dogs in his Backup Hat. He has also stolen Die's Voodoo Doll and Crowbar's Crowbar in preparation with his showdown with Lord English. He also acquired Snowman's Cigarette Holder/Lance, but not willingly, and later had it acquired from himself in turn (in a manner that was needlessly painful, to boot). Crowbar, Sawbuck, and a deceased Stitch were brought from another timeline inside the War Chest (the latter two also in Hearts Boxcars' Wrathtub). Abilities Supposedly Midnight Crew members can wield "Sinister Shadow Based Magic" but only Spades has shown anything resembling of the sort. Other than his hand glowing with a dark purple and transforming Mobster Kingpin into a Midnight Crew member, he hasn't really made much use of it. He has incredible skill with bladed weapons, once beheading three opponents with a single swing of his RAPIER WIT. Midnight Crew members can also do a Hive Ragtime. Their Hive Ragtime, Fill'em With Midnight, allows Spades Slick to jazz up a piano hard enough for it to be ridden like a mechanical bull. He also has the ability to "flip his sprite" and reverse damage to the sides of his body. (E.G. His right eye was stabbed out, but he could reverse it to his left at any given time.) This is a reference to a common trick used in 2D video games; making a character look the other way simply by flipping the image of that character, like how Link becomes right-handed when he's facing east. Notes At one point, Spades Slick visits mspaintadventures.com on his Crosbytop Computer, and finds that Homestuck is in fact the current adventure there. It is worth noting that in his dream, John Egbert owns an imp doll with a scar across one eye and a missing arm - exactly the state Spades Slick finds himself in at the end of the Intermission. That said, the imp doll is missing an arm on the opposite side of its body to the scarred eye, whereas Spades Slick has the scar and amputation on the same side, this could relate to nannaquin's amputation. Category:Fan-Requested Category:Midnight Crew Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Protagonists/Allies Category:Problem Sleuth Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies